


Empress's New Clothes

by victoriaandalbert



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sexy, Sharing Clothes, mature-ish any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/pseuds/victoriaandalbert
Summary: Kalice #8 wearing the others clothes! - indestructress <3





	Empress's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indestructress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/gifts).



“This is….so comfortable,” Alice said coolly, breathing out as if she had been tied up tight all of her life.

In truth, Alice had been the victim of misogynistic expectations: she wore clothes made to sexualise women, and would wear a painful bra that didn’t fit. You must impress the male gaze, right?! (Wrong.)

But Alice had realized something when she got close to Kady - how sexually repressed she was, and how she was victimized by the idea of enforced heterosexuality.

Alice now embraced the lesbian flag, after struggling terribly with it. And Kady…Kady helped her, such a supportiveness that touched her on every human level.

Kady smiled. “Your bra may be small on you, but it’s big on me,” she teased, crawling across the bed to grab Alice by the hips as she looked in the mirror, watching Kady longingly in it’s glass. “At least we have the same size shoes!”

Her girlfriend blushed. “I always thought your tie up boots….very sexy.” Alice was still shy about her feelings - it was her nature - but she grew more open with Kady each day.

Alice turned around and whipped her hair behind her shoulders, taking Kady’s wrists and pulling her to her feet, which were adorned with Alice’s black flats with bows. “My dress is a bit short on you.”

It was not a criticism. She rubbed her elegant hands over Kady’s thighs, fingers ceaseless under the classic black dress sewn with lace. “I….really like it.” A crimson red deepened across her features. She was new at this play talk, gentle as it was.

Kady swooned, lips parted. “And this flannel,” she intimated, her fingers running down Alice’s chest lovingly. “I like something of mine enveloping you.” Her other hand grabbed Alice’s ass. “And my jeans, big on you. I think….”

“Think what,” Alice sighed, pressing closer into Kady, swirling her tongue around her own open mouth.

Kady leaned in and kissed Alice’s neck, which made her girlfriend moan softly. Alice tangled her fingers in Kady’s curls she loved so much.

“I think we need to take all of this off,” Kady whispered daringly, “clothes are a nuisance.”

Alice nodded shyly, but she embraced Kady’s words completely: she chased Kady’s plump lips, kissing her more dirty than she ever had before. 

“I-I think you might be right.”


End file.
